Let it Burn- A Zephyr Lumiere Tribute by SnivyMaster (Songfic)
Description- Again, another Zephyr songfic! This one is about how he has to be determined and fight for his cause. Everything crashes down on him and it reflects the sorrow he feels when he sees people of the world in pain. It shows that he doesn't know what to do anymore. I watch the city burn These dreams like ashes float away Your voice I never heard Only silence Zeph watches silently as a burning city is burning down. Everyone is safely evacuated, but some are dead. He sees people mourning their lost loved ones and a look of sadness and failure is on his face. Where were you when our hearts were bleeding Where were you? It all crashed down Never thought that you'd deceive me Where are you now?He's thinking of hope and fate. When will hope arrive and end this misery? He never thought that any of this would happen and everything is painfull real to him. How long can you stand the pain? How long will you hide your face? How long will you be afraid? Are you afraid? How long will you play this game? Will you fight or will you walk away? How long will you let it burn? Let it burn? Let it burn?He asks himself these questions. What can he do? What will he do? Is he afraid? Will he fight or walk away? It's obvious that he has to fight and stay strong, but he doesn't feel that he can hide his pain any longer. I watch the city burn These passions slowly smoldering A lesson never learned Only violence Is your world just a broken promise? Is your love just a drop of rain? Will we all just burn like fire? Are you still there? Tell me now... The Furies appear in his head. Did they truly love the world? Why would they continue to destroy it if they loved it so? What good would it be to destroy this world and nearly all living things? ...can you stand the pain? How long will you hide your face? How long will you be afraid? Are you afraid?None of it makes sense to him. He sees all his friends suffering and losing hope. He thinks of Skye, and her situation. He loves her, but he can't do anything to keep her alive.How long will you play this game? Will you fight or will you walk away? How long will you let it burn? Let it burn Let it burnA tear starts to roll down his cheek. Will you wait until it all burns down? Will you hide until it all burns down? Will it hurt when it all burns down? Will you fight when it all burns down?Will he wait and cry the whole time? No, he can't. Will you stand when it all burns down? Will you love when it all burns down? Will it end when it all burns down? Will you just let it all burn down? All he has to do, is hope. Hope for the best and work his best. How long can you stand the pain? How long will you hide your face? How long will you be afraid? Are you afraid?He asks himself if he's afraid and if he's strong. He admits that he is afraid and that he's weak. Just as weak as the rest. How long will you play this game? Will you fight or will you walk away? How long will you let it burn? Let it burn Let it burn Let it burn Let it burn Let it burnHe knows he has to be stronger. And he wipes his tears away, and walks away from the burning city.